My Friend the Serial Killer
Prologue I still remember when this all began. I was still young, just a little dragonet. I watched my parents be killed for being dragons of two different tribes. My father, a powerful and Brave Nightwing soldier, fought Kengen, the Chief of Authorities in our town, to the death. He then came after my mother. My mother, the most beautiful Rainwing you'd ever see, leaped in front of me, flaring her scales bright red, snarling and screaming how Kengen would never get me. I remember it like it was yesterday... "Give me her, Kokoro!" Kengen roared. He was the largest Rainwing I'd ever seen, towering over my mother. "Hand her over and you'll be allowed to live!" My eyes stung from not blinking. I didn't dare take my eyes off of her. I thought if I did, Kengen would kill her. My talons shook violently and I tucked my tail beneath me. Kokoro's scales flushed a darker red. "Never, Kengen! You'll never take my daughter!" Kengen's eyes were black in the darkness, but I could feel him looking right at me. I backed up a few steps. My breath flickered with small sparks as I panted, trying to get Kengen to look away. At last he did, turning his attention back to my mother. Her blue eyes narrowed at him, like two sapphires against a burning fire. "Give her to me." he said, stretching out his talon. For whatever reason, his voice when it was calm frightened me more than when it was angry. I cringed, triggering tears to streak down my cheeks. Kokoro's scales, in an instant, turned from red to an almost blinding white. Her head snapped forward and she sprayed venom at Kengen's face. Kengen's black eyes widened at the stream of venom sprayed at him. He turned his head away, causing the venom it hit his neck instead. Kengen's screams of fury still ring in my ears today and the sight of the black ooze melting his scales away still lingers in my mind. He lashed out at my mother, his claws catching her along her throat. Blood sprayed from my mother's wound and horror filled her face before she realized what had even happened. She was silent for a brief moment, then fell to the ground, motionless. I ran up to her as she began to convulse. I buried my face in her shoulder as they stopped and she fell limp. Kengen grabbed me and dragged me away from her, kicking and screaming, tears still staining my face. What he did next, I will never forget. All I saw was his jaws, snapping forward at me. They caught my left ear, ripping a chunk out of it. A dragon from the watching audience rushed into the ring of dragons and barreled into Kengen's side, causing him to drop me. I hit the sandy ground in a cloud of dust, blood dripping from my ear. I watched as the much larger Icewing struggled against Kengen, pinning him to the ground. Kengen roared in the white dragon's face, anger glinting in in his eyes. "What's the matter with you, Elska?!" Elska's gently blue eyes looked at me, then turned back to glare into Kengen's. "She is an innocent dragonet! She has done nothing to you or anyone else and you attempt to take her life? You should be ashamed, Kengen!" A Sandwing I recognized as Sauti walked up next to Elska. "She's right, Kengen. Authority isn't to be abused." she said, her voice smooth as silk. Kenegn snarled, showing his teeth. "Very well. She can live." Elska stepped back, allowing the Rainwing to stand. "But," Kengen continued. "She will live in prison until she is an adult." The pale Sandwing next to Elska stepped forward, a growl rumbling in her throat. Her silk scarf billowed in the night's gentle breeze. "You can't do that!" "I can do whatever I want! I am Chief of Authorities! And you, a mere dancer." he spat. Sauti's claws twitched as she watched Kengen pick me up and carry me toward the stone building that was the prison. Kengen dropped me in a small cell and shut the door in my face. I was still too scared to speak, so I just curled up and cried. "Hey, don't be sad." a voice called to me. My head jerked up to come face to face with a young Skywing. He was unusual, as black scales lined his red ones. "Who are you?" He gave me a smile. "My name's Akuma. What's yours?" "M-My name's Sutahato." He slipped off of the bed in the corner and walked up to me. 'That's a pretty name." "Yours is cool too." I said, beginning to relax. He grabbed a small rubber ball and rolled it towards me. "Wanna play?" I rolled the ball back at him. "Sure!" And so began the story of my friend Akuma, the serial killer. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)